1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology has been disclosed in which moving images acquired by a plurality of cameras simultaneously capturing images of views in different directions are simultaneously replayed and displayed on a screen, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kohyo—Translation of PCT application) Publication No. JP 2008-507449.
With this technology, the user can see images of views in different directions simultaneously.